


引狼入舍

by winratiner



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: A Vampire family living in Cortez, Alternative Perspective, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Thomas is Stiles's big twin brother, Werewolf!Derek, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf Derek/Vampire Stiles</p><p>是《少狼》《移动迷宫》《美国恐怖故事：旅馆》的混合同人</p><p>只看过少狼也是不影响阅读的……<br/> 另外不接受任何批评意见_(:з」∠)_考研狗写文不容易</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 双胞胎

100年前，比肯山古堡

愤怒的人类举着火把，围在夜色笼罩下的古堡下。他们大部分穿着麻布衣，神色虽愤怒，脸上却写着抑制不住的恐惧，他们围在人群的外围，只是一些普通、愚昧却对上帝虔诚的农民，有时候交头接耳窃窃私语，抓住胸前的十字架；站在前方的则是身穿动物皮——凭借火光可以依稀看出大部分是狼皮——手持猎枪的人。这些人和农民们截然不同，神色泰然自若，似乎这种事早已成为家常便饭。除了站在两群人过渡地带，脸上稚气未脱但俨然端起猎枪的年轻猎人，他们有些怕，可看到了众人手里的火把，感受它的温度，就突然莫名其妙地有了信心，但事后想起，更多的是盲目和愚昧。

他们准备杀掉比肯山古堡中的一对深居简出的男爵夫妇。

理由很简单，他们是一对吸血鬼。

男爵和男爵夫人不久前拥有了一对可爱的双胞胎男孩，婴儿期正是需要鲜血的时候，所以男爵出门觅食的次数较从前频繁了不少，一个不小心便被猎人们发现了踪迹，一路追踪到城堡。当男爵发现异样的时候，他们已经被团团围住，插翅难逃。

站在窗户边，男爵看着脚下的人群，不停地乞求，乞求他们能放孩子们一条生路，他这一生，600多年从未像今日这般狼狈不堪，这般低声下气，他不知道该怎么办，不知该怎么做才能平息掉人类的怒火——他们从没有袭击过人类，更谈不上杀人！他们是纯血吸血鬼，和那些从人类转变过来的杂血不同，他们平时吃的是人类的食物，为数不多的维持性命的血液取自于动物，这次寻找人血只是因为可爱的孩子们生长需要，更何况，他不过是在当地医院用金子换了些血！

我们是无罪的！男爵夫人凄厉地喊着，即使有罪，也罪不至死！

你们可以杀我，只求你们能放过我们的孩子……她一遍遍地重复。

猎人们似乎对这种场面司空见惯，带头的一个脑袋上几乎寸草不生的猎人挥了挥手，他身边的人给他拿来了一个火把。他抬头看了男爵夫妇，嘴角扯出一个残忍的微笑，将火把扔了出去。

这是个战斗开始的信号，人们纷纷抛出火把，霎时间阴沉潮湿了几百年的古堡被大火照亮。天亮之前城堡会被烧成灰烬，当东方露出鱼肚白的时候，猎人们会带着装满了银子弹的猎枪走入废墟，彻彻底底地搜查，不留一个活口。

“这是你们唯一一次见到如此明亮的场景，也是最后一次了！”不知何时，有一个人类叫喊道，其余人似乎松了一口气，他们见火势越烧越旺，心想有这么多可靠又强大的猎人，没什么需要担心的，便打了招呼，三三两两地回了家，只剩下少部分不太相信猎人，又有私心想碰碰运气看能不能喝下吸血鬼血液不老不死的人留了下来。

火越烧越大，纵然两个成年吸血鬼穷尽全身魔法建立防护抵挡，但火势实在太大，他们无计可施。火舌的炽热把双胞胎烤醒，他们好像知道自己面临着什么，哇哇大哭，向父母亲的怀里钻，似乎这样就可以免于受难。

男爵夫人看了丈夫一眼。他们的魔法支撑不了多久。

纯血吸血鬼可以使用魔法，这个是流淌在血里的东西。但魔法的强大与否除了先天条件，与后天的饮食也有关系。喝的血越多，质量越高，法力越强。他们只喝少量的动物血，虽不至死，但大大削弱了他们的力量。他们知道，他们今天会死在这里，但母爱与父爱迫使他们不惜一切代价让孩子们活下去。男爵看了妻子和孩子们一眼，蹲下身子手指尖轻轻拂过他们的脸，向他们点点头。

男爵夫人知道自己的丈夫想什么。

他必须拼上性命去和人数众多的猎人战斗。

求求你们……男爵走后，男爵夫人在顶层的石板屋内紧紧地抱着孩子们，用她的魔法联系附近的吸血鬼们——不论是不是纯血——我知道把子女让其他同伴抚养不符合族群的规矩，但这是最后的希望，我只想让孩子们活下去。

求求你们，帮帮我们……

双胞胎的哭声越来越大，大得几乎附近所有的吸血鬼都能听见。有些吸血鬼听完便断了男爵夫人的魔法，有些在犹豫，但最终还是放弃，在男爵夫人几乎绝望的时候，有一个充满磁性的女声插了进来。

“我愿意试一试。”

——

年轻猎人们看到男爵像一只蝙蝠一般从顶楼跳下，用他的佩剑与短枪与猎人们战斗，他们佩服男爵的勇气，并且惊叹于他的好身手，但怎奈猎人人数众多，男爵寡不敌众被猎人们绑了起来。

“你们不杀我？”男爵被几个猎人按在地上，他浑身都是银剑的刺伤，以及躲避子弹不及的擦伤，为首的那个猎人踱了过来，走近男爵，在他面前蹲下。

“你可是个纯血。我们需要纯血。”他说。

男爵抬头看着他，又看了看他周围年轻猎人们，用虚弱的声音说：“年轻人，让我这个吸血鬼给你们上最后一课。吸血鬼没有那些猎人告诉你们那般残忍，虽然他们满口胡言，但有一点是正确的，如果你惹恼了吸血鬼，只有死路一条。”他露出白森森的犬牙，眼睛变成了绿色，在黑夜里发着阴森森的寒光，嘴里咕哝一些人类听不懂的语言，他沧桑的声音像被折断的枯木落在干草上，载着死亡；像是一根针，从人的耳道里钻进去，穿破鼓膜扎在脑子里；像赤月照耀下，野兽尖爪在岩石上摩擦的声响。它从远处缓缓飘过来，它是恐惧，它扼住你的脖子，会让你因为即将到来的死亡的恐惧而窒息。

“诅咒！他在诅咒我们！快杀了他！”一边几个农民连连后退，腿脚发软一头栽倒泥堆里。

男爵的脸变得狰狞，他念完了一连串谁也听不懂的话后疯狂大笑，“谢谢你们！Countess Elizabeth和Donovan!”

“快散开！他要——”为首的猎人边跑边躲到附近灌木丛中，他的话还没说完，男爵的身子便像一堆火药似的炸开，来不及躲开的猎人们被魔法引起的爆炸炸碎了身体，一时间古堡下浓烟四起，猎人们倒在地上不知所措。

年轻的猎人们因为站的距离较远，并且反应迅速逃到了离爆炸比较远的地方，惊魂未定地看着老猎手们死的死伤的伤，双唇颤抖着一句话也说不出。有几个胆子小的拔腿就跑，却被一个打扮时髦的女人拦住了路。

“晚上好，孩子们。我叫Elizabeth，我需要你们帮我个忙。”女人笑着伸出一只手，轻轻一甩，手套指甲里隐藏的刀片弹出来，指着他们。

——

“我希望你以后还是尽量多用刀，Donovan。”女伯爵Elizabeth走在被烧得几乎变形的楼梯上，用魔法保护着自己一步一步向顶层慢慢走去，她在和她的情人，杂血吸血鬼Donovan用魔法联系。这个联系只有懂得魔法的吸血鬼才会使用和发起，杂血只有选择是否点头交流，或者断掉的权力。

“我也想，但如果不用枪，我死了该怎么办？”Donovan一边回应她一边把子弹打到猎人的脑子里，“我应该感谢男爵，他不仅让我有了两个儿子，还狠狠地挫了一下这些猎人，我轻松多了。”

“他可是条真汉子。”Elizabeth说，“我到了。”

他们同时断了魔法联系。

Elizabeth推门而入，映入眼帘的是男爵夫人怀抱两个婴儿跪在地上苦苦用魔法支撑的模样。

“你做得很好。”Elizabeth蹲下身，用自己的魔法把四人包裹起来。

“谢谢你……谢谢你……”男爵夫人看清楚了来者，不禁泣不成声。她认识这个女伯爵，她在众多古老吸血鬼的眼中是个脾经叛道的“小姑娘”，敢想众人之不想，做众人之不做，所以她才来和猎人们硬碰硬，来帮助他们的儿子。Elizabeth抱过两个孩子，他们并不认生，或者说他们并不认Elizabeth的生。

“时间不多了，你确定要这么做？”Elizabeth不紧不慢地问，她有些许意大利口音，但像英伦口音一般风情万种；虽然情况紧急，可她似乎不在意时间。

男爵夫人点头，开始用吸血鬼的咒语喃喃。吸血鬼世界不允许将子女托付给其他人抚养，如果要这么做，遗弃孩子的父母会被处以死刑。男爵夫人迫不得已，只有这样才能让孩子们活下去。虽然吸血鬼们都在说，大名鼎鼎的女伯爵Elizabeth性情古怪，冷漠无情，但只要能把双胞胎带出去，她什么都愿意！

“我愿意背负弃子之名，接受处决。我愿意让女伯爵Elizabeth成为我孩子的母亲，也愿意让她执行我的死刑……”男爵夫人说的声音很轻，像是怕惊扰到孩子似的。终于她说完，收起魔法，抬起眼帘看着Elizabeth，点点头。

“求你，在动手之前，听一下他们的名字……”男爵夫人带着哭腔说，虽然这是不被允许的。

Elizabeth缓缓地眨眨眼睛，“稍等一下，honey。”她说罢这个便一言不发，闭上眼睛。二人就这么一个跪下，一个站着，僵持在那里，直到Donovan浑身斑斑血迹——还有点点黄色脑浆，不过都已经被大火烤干了——他在身外披了一件石棉斗篷，但身上的衣服在他冲过大火的时候还是被撩了几下。他推门而入，怕手上有血，就在衣服上擦了擦，抱过了一个孩子。他抱的是弟弟，不知怎么他就是知道。

“不是我一个人来救他们的。你还需要祝福Donovan，男爵夫人。”Elizabeth说，“他将成为孩子们的父亲。”

“可他是……他是混血……”男爵夫人说。

“你承诺过的。”Elizabeth说，瞥了一眼Donovan，他的蓝眼睛在火光中熠熠发光，怀里这个饶有兴趣看着他的棕色大眼睛婴儿用小小的食指滑过他的下巴，咯咯笑着，逗得他不识趣地“噗嗤”笑了出来，随后干咳了几声。

男爵夫人不甘心地点了点头——作为一个纯血，贵族，她还是不太希望自己血统高贵的儿子们成为一个混血的，不能见阳光，没有魔法的杂血附庸的儿子。

待她祝福结束后，她抬起头看着Elizabeth。

“现在我可以告诉你他们的名字了吗？”男爵夫人满怀期待地看着Elizabeth——请快点答应，这是她和男爵在这个世界上可以给孩子们留下的最后的东西了。

“Honey，”Elizabeth把双胞胎的哥哥放到Donovan另一边的怀抱里，蹲下身子捏着男爵夫人的下巴迫使她看着自己，“我很抱歉，不能让你给我的孩子们命名了。因为你并不喜欢Donovan，”话音刚落，她甩出刀片，娴熟地割开了男爵夫人的喉咙，“所以我只能按照族群的规矩处你死刑。”

——

当东方露出白色，古堡的一切都烧为灰烬，不论是男爵夫人，还是那些被枪打爆了头的猎人们，统统在火海里变成灰白色的尘埃，没有人知道这里发生了什么——除了那些被Elizabeth放走的不够18岁，并且发誓绝不再次狩猎也绝不泄露秘密的少年猎人们。

Donovan披上斗篷，阴影把他英俊的脸遮挡住，他抱着双胞胎中的弟弟，和Elizabeth相视而笑。

双胞胎不知道自己的亲生父母发生了什么，但对他们来讲，现在面前的男人和女人才是抚养他们的双亲。

“我想，El，既然我们有了孩子，也应该找个地方稳定下来了。”Donovan说。

Elizabeth点头，“就按你说的来吧，也是时候了。”

一直以来，Hotel Cortez这家小旅馆生意就不兴隆，三十年代经济不景气更是需要破产关门大吉，某日旅馆的主人在犯愁该如何保住旅馆的时候有两个陌生人拜访。他们愿意出高价买下旅馆，拆掉现在的小破楼重新建造。见钱眼开的主人自然点头答应——这都是二十多年前的事情了。现在旅馆重新开张，旅客络绎不绝，终于有那么一天，前台闲下来。

清脆的门铃声响起来，前台服务员跑出来——现在已经快到半夜了，现在还有人来住旅馆也真是见了鬼了。她睡眼惺忪地走出来，刚看清来人便清醒过来。

一男一女，一人怀抱着一个大概五岁的孩子。男人像西部片帅气的男主角，两只蓝眼睛像无云的万里晴空一般纯净；女人高贵优雅，穿着大红色的长裙，带了一副墨镜，嘴唇涂得血红，却不觉得突兀；他们怀里的一对男孩吸引了她的注意：两个孩子几乎一模一样，大大的茶水晶一般的眼睛四处好奇地看着，睫毛又长又翘，抱着大人的脖子不肯放手。

“请问你们预约了吗？”服务员问，但她的视线总是在两个孩子之间来回扫过，这对双胞胎实在太吸引人，二战刚刚结束世道还乱，不会被拐跑吧？

“啊，我忘记自我介绍了，亲爱的。”女人笑着说，“我叫Elizabeth Stilinski，这是我的丈夫Donovan，他们是我们的儿子，Thomas和Stiles——我们是这家旅馆的主人。”


	2. 吸血鬼与狼人

吸血鬼，一种神秘，古老的生物，被人类冠上了“邪恶”的名号。他们被定义虚伪，残忍，永远生活在黑暗中，靠吸食人血，蚕食灵魂过活，在各种文学作品中总是作为光明的对立面出现——但这只是人类的臆测，真正的他们，天生的纯血吸血鬼，和人们想象的截然不同。他们可以见阳光，可以吃人类世界的美食，每个月只需极少量的鲜血就可以维持生命。魔法在他们的血液里流淌，该隐赐予他们的杀戮天性与理性共存。他们优雅，高贵，自律；他们愿意与人为善，却又极其封闭，沉浸在自己族群的小圈子里。人类分辨不出纯血的吸血鬼，因为他们和自己是如此相像，他们惧怕的是被纯血初拥过的人，那些原本是人类，却因为种种原因变成了不老不死的杂血吸血鬼，那些不能见阳光，只能从鲜血中获取营养，存活在黑暗中的一类。  
Stiles Stilinski是一个纯血吸血鬼，现年一百岁——不，应该是99岁零364天，还有一天就是他值得庆贺的吸血鬼成年礼。一百岁生日一过，他就从父母眼中不懂事的孩子变成了独当一面的成熟吸血鬼，他不再拥有门禁，不再被未成年的规矩管束，不再拥有躲在父母身后被保护的特权。同时，他要独立，要解决自己的生存问题。  
他有一个双胞胎哥哥，Thomas。他们长得一模一样，外人很难将他们区别开来，兄弟俩却自认为截然不同。  
Thomas比Stiles成熟许多，他喜欢独处，未成年的他不能像父母那样饲养血奴取血，便在月色笼罩下出门觅食，在各个酒吧或者聚会上，用他与弟弟一模一样的水汪汪的茶色大眼睛盯着落单的女孩子（或者男孩子），一旦他们上钩，就在一个无人的地方把他们催眠，取一点鲜血后以各种借口让他们回去。催眠可是每个纯血吸血鬼的必备技能，虽然按道理讲，大部分纯血吸血鬼的魔法只在100岁生日左右才慢慢显露，但Thomas明显是小部分极具天赋的那种。  
而弟弟Stiles，正相反，他阳光极了，他最爱的事就是在太阳光下和他的人类朋友打球，游泳。阳光照得他惨白的皮肤稍稍出了一点颜色，有了少许血色，不像Thomas那样一眼就能辨认出身份。他的饮用血都是哥哥出门带回来的，虽然他一直说你不过比我大几个小时，为什么要把我像个三岁小孩子宠，Thomas就摸摸他的栗子色的短发——虽然之前为了和哥哥区别开，Stiles剃了个平头，但现在他接受了妈妈的建议正在把头发留长——说Stiles你永远是我弟弟，我得保护你，等我老得走不动了你再照顾我。  
得了吧，Stiles想，当你老了，我能好到哪里去？  
Stiles会的魔法不如Thomas多，掌握得也没他哥哥好，他的魔法极度不稳定，像一个需要轻调的水龙头，开大了开小了都不行，目前他还把握不了这个度，有时候他向母亲，养母，女伯爵Elizabeth抱怨的时候，这个女人会把他抱到怀里，用她一贯冷淡的语调不紧不慢地告诉他，你属于吸血鬼杀戮的本性最终会爆发出来，这种杀戮和破坏的欲望让你变成另一个人，可这种欲望不是坏的，它会保护你，等你有足够能力控制住它的时候，将它变成你血液中的一部分的时候，你的魔法会趋于稳定。所以，Stiles，我的孩子，等待，耐心地等待。你看，Thomas已经融合好了——他可真是个早熟的孩子，你们一模一样，你也不会等待太久。  
好吧，妈咪。Stiles会点点头，回应她。  
他和Thomas是养子，养母Elizabeth和养父Donovan是一对……怎么说……看不出恩爱的吸血鬼夫妇，但他们感情很好。纵然一个是纯血，一个是混血，Donovan还是Elizabeth创造出来的。他们几乎不多插手兄弟两人的事情，给予他们极大的自由，只在大事上提提意见，帮助他们处理麻烦什么的，但意外的，兄弟两人与养父母的关系十分亲密，甚至比有些亲生的家庭关系还要好。尤其是父亲Donovan，他有一张天使般的面孔，以及爱琴海都比不过的清澈蓝眼睛，他的人类经历让他和两个孩子更亲密，经常会偷偷带他们到一些纯血吸血鬼不愿意去的地方，比如游乐园和公园BBQ。而Elizabeth对此也睁一只眼闭一只眼，现在可是二十世纪，看看那些铺天盖地的吸血鬼的电视电影吧，人类喜欢吸血鬼，尤其喜欢那些长相好看的吸血鬼，话说回来，又有哪些吸血鬼长相不好呢？是时候和人类多打打交道了，Elizabeth想。  
对Thomas和Stiles来说，Hotel Crotez是他们的家，Elizabeth和Donovan早已经决定在两个儿子成年后去环游全球，将顶层属于的屋子空出来，让两个儿子不必挤在一间窄窄巴巴的房间里。  
“Stiles的成年礼一定要完美！”Thomas对装饰工人大声说，天哪他宠爱的弟弟就要成年了——Thomas从没有把自己当成一个未成年的吸血鬼，他可以对该隐发誓——那个会跟在他身后，眨着大大的亮晶晶的茶黄色眼睛叫“哥哥”的弟弟，要离开他的庇护成为独当一面的吸血鬼了，他有点伤感。  
“这也是你的成人礼，Thomas，当然要完美。”Stiles不知从哪里冒出来，“Elizabeth和Donovan不知去了哪里，不过我敢说他们应该是去给我们买糖果了，你知道的，主干道拐角红色招牌的那一间，会给你买酒心巧克力，给我草莓夹心巧克力饼……”Stiles有点话唠，话匣子一打开就合不上，那又如何呢，Thomas喜欢听他弟弟讲话。  
“你怎么这么清楚，你已经可以预言了吗？”Thomas拍了拍他弟弟的肩膀，那里不再像从前那般瘦骨嶙峋，长了不少肌肉，至少显得很结实。  
一提到魔法，Stiles就没了精神，他耷拉下头，叹了一口气：“哎，才没有。我现在用得好的魔法，只有和你建立联系——而且我真的不确定是不是因为双胞胎的心灵感应。看来我是纯血中的哑炮了。”  
“不，Stiles，”Thomas从一旁的果盘里给他拽了一串葡萄，“你有能力用魔法，而且用得很好，你不要担心，只需要让你的吸血鬼天性出现，慢慢融合。”  
Stiles抬起眼帘看着Thomas，似乎他就是自己杀戮的天性：“我一直搞不懂，这个天性究竟是个什么。”  
“……我给你简单点说说。杀戮的天性是该隐的礼物，是另一个自己，可以理解成里人格，或者你脑子中的一种督促你杀人喝血的声音。当它出现的时候，你已经是一个成年的吸血鬼了——我们中有些人发育很慢——你要用你的大脑束缚他，压制杀戮的欲望，慢慢他会成为你的一部分，当你完全融合之后，它帮助你更好地利用魔法，或者你的实战能力。”  
“Donovan有这个吗？”Stiles问，“他可不是纯血。”  
“他也有，你可不知道，他用起刀来有多么帅。”Thomas笑着抓了一把Stiles的头发，“小松鼠，你为什么不和Scott一起出门玩一玩，等到差不多午夜的时候再回来呢？”边说着边把Stiles往门外推。  
“好吧好吧。”Stiles笑着跳上电梯，从顶层直降到一楼大厅，来到服务台，看到漂亮的棕发服务员Melissa，笑着对她打招呼：“嘿，Melissa，Scott回来了吗？”  
Melissa见来者是Stiles，装出一副受到冒犯的模样：“Scott和你在一起总是闯祸，我可不想让他见到你——我把他锁在负一层了，至于哪个房间，你靠着你可爱的翘鼻子把他找出来吧。”  
“我可不是狼人。”Stiles摇摇头，然后觉得自己是不是说错话，便加了一句“没有狼人这种东西，事实上，什么怪物都没有。那些电影电视剧真是扯……”  
“Stiles！伙计！我得祝你生日快乐！”Stiles背后传来一个少年的喊声，一个浑身上下散发着阳光味道的黑色卷发男孩背着书包从大厅旋转门出来，一路跑到Stiles面前，给了他一个大大的拥抱。他叫Scott McCall，Melissa的儿子，是Stiles的同班同学，也是唯一一个知晓Stiles吸血鬼身份的人类。  
等等，什么？Stiles？一个百岁老人？上学？  
得了吧，现在Stiles和Thomas都乖乖上高中呢，因为他们长得实在是太嫩了。放在人类社会，他差不多是十六七岁的模样。  
“说真的，Stiles，我真的为你骄傲。我们得出去浪一浪，大概很晚才能回来——妈，就点点头吧，今夜别宵禁了！”Scott保持着抱着Stiles的动作央求母亲。  
“只有今天。”Melissa说，“你们两个闯出来的祸能够我写一本书的。”  
——  
Stiles和Scott两人跑到郊区的树林里，找到了他们前不久偶然发现的一个荒废的木屋。他们两个人打算把这里改造成属于两个人的秘密基地，Scott可以练习他的武术，而Stiles则能开一块地方练习魔法。虽然这里尘土落了厚厚一层，却不觉得阴冷潮湿。天渐渐黑了下来，Scott打开了手电筒，Stiles像是被刺了眼一般尖叫一声捂住双眼。“吸血鬼的夜视力不怎么需要照明，我需要。”Scott拍了拍Stiles的背说。  
“抱歉，我应该是吸血鬼的感官完全长成了，从前不这样的。Scott，你有没有觉得这里……有点臭啊。”Stiles揉揉眼睛，随后又皱起鼻子。  
“没有啊。”Scott看着Stiles恨不得把鼻子用蜡封起来的模样忍俊不禁，“不会是走进野狼的地盘了吧。”  
“没准呢。”Stiles咕哝，“老天！这里真的臭死了！我打包票这里至少有三次，有狼人在这里撒过尿！还有什么死在这里！”  
“狼人？你跟我说没有狼人的！”Scott皱起眉头，他似乎认为Stiles在逗自己。  
“求你，我快窒息了。我们先出去，我会给你解释的。”Stiles捏紧了鼻子抓起Scott的胳膊把他拉出去。  
在黑暗树林中，大口呼吸新鲜空气，Stiles缓缓对Scott说：“我对你撒谎了，因为你知道的越少越好，你知道吗？”  
Scott撇嘴，示意他说下去。  
“我们的老师，Laura Hale，你记得吗？教西班牙语的‘眼神杀死你的Laura’，她是本地狼人的Alpha，是头头。你有没有注意过她一直在针对我？她不太喜欢吸血鬼，狼人们觉得吸血鬼身上太香了娘唧唧的——我们就是这样香气逼人，怎样！当然，吸血鬼也不喜欢狼人，他们就像从出生到死亡都没有洗过澡，成天翻垃圾箱的狗狗，身上的味道隔着三条大街都能把你熏吐了。”  
“Laura？我觉得她不是因为你是个吸血鬼，而是因为你话太多。她之后对你不是挺好的嘛。”Scott已经习惯了Stiles的话唠，虽然刚开始的时候他也想冲着那张漂亮可爱到让人嫉妒的脸做点什么——比如打一拳——来让他喋喋不休的嘴闭上。  
“啊，吸血鬼和狼人们关系并不好，但对对方都十分了解。狼人和吸血鬼现在虽然井水不犯河水，但还是多多少少互相看不顺眼的……我怎么跟你说起历史了，不过我历史课成绩好还是因为见得多……我个人不讨厌狼人，也谈不上喜欢。现在都21世纪了，有吸血鬼和狼人亲如兄弟，或者结婚生子的例子，但至少在Cortez这里没发生过，我的意思是，在Elizabeth来管理这边吸血鬼之前，这里可乱了，还不知道发生了多少次冲突呢，但现在好多了，Laura喜欢El,但我觉得她看Donovan的眼神不对……好在她现在已经结婚了。”Stiles一口气说了一大串，把Scott说得一愣一愣的。  
“所以，你和狼人并不熟悉？”Scott问。  
Stiles摇摇头：“其实Laura还挺喜欢我的，我也喜欢她。或者她喜欢的是Thomas？误认为我了？她不像我遇到过的其他狼人，而且从Thomas的表现来看，她没有其他狼人闻起来那么臭。”  
“我觉得Thomas应该是习惯了。”Stiles总结道。  
Scott双手环在前胸，看着黑夜中的树林，像一扇充满诱惑的大门，后方布下重重陷阱，等待猎物自投罗网。  
“如果这里狼的味道重……那意味着我们已经闯入了狼人的领地了对吗？”Scott像是突然想起什么一般问，“他们会不会……”他做了一个割开喉咙的动作。  
“哦，他们只会对闯入他们领地的其他族群的狼，或者有敌意的人——猎人，抱有敌意。我曾经误闯进Laura的领地几次，她很大度地把我放了，还替我向El和Donnie保密——就是让我多写了好几篇论文……”Stiles依旧喋喋不休，“我经常去Laura家，她真的和人类没什么区别，可有点怕他的弟弟，你知道吗，他的弟弟看上去已经将近四十了，没错，人类的四十岁，凶巴巴地一直盯着你好像你真的惹到他了一般。不过说起来，我想如果吸血鬼的血让他们闻到了，也会生气吧——就像把一瓶香水劈头盖脸地泼到他们的衣服上，把他们的气味都给盖住了。”说着说着，Stiles停了下来，Scott试图发问，被他挥手制止了。  
“我闻到了附子草的味道……还有隐隐约约的……薄荷气味。”Stiles压低声音说。他抓住Scott的衣袖把他带回房子，在一个隐蔽的角落里隐蔽起来。“躲起来，他们把我们包围了。”  
“附子草？狼克星？”Scott依稀记得他在Stiles房间中的书上看过这个。  
Stiles点点头，“是猎人。他们习惯在身上带一些附子草药粉香包阻挡狼人的攻击。大部分狼人不会魔法，和吸血鬼不一样。而且，他们需要抽薄荷烟来向其他猎人表明身份。”  
“那他们来这里干什么？”Scott竖起耳朵仔细听周围的动静，但他听不出什么。  
“我想是找狼人麻烦的，他们很容易辨认。我们应该及时通知狼群的Alpha——Laura结婚以后离开这里没有？”  
Scott没来得及回应，屋内的门被打开，猎人们并没有着急进入，他们似乎在看什么。  
“这里有人来过。进门，到了卧室……又急匆匆地冲了出去，再次进入……不论你是谁，出来吧。”是一个男人在说话，他声音平静，温和得像在和自己的孩子们说话，“我们不会伤害你……们。”  
Scott和Stiles对视一眼，躲在阴影里没有做声。  
“或者我可以用弩抵着你们的脑袋让你们走出来。”一个冷冰冰的女声在他们的上方响起，Scott和Stiles抬头，一个黑色大波浪，皮肤白皙穿着皮衣的姑娘拿着一把弩对着二人。“爸爸，他们不在狼人的名单上。”女生看着他们说。  
“嘿，嘿。”Stiles站起身，双手举起表示自己并不反抗，“我们只是闲得无聊出来冒险的本地学生，如果打扰你们的正事了，真的十分抱歉……”  
带头的男人看起来四十多岁，Stiles凭借自己的夜视力看得出他的眼睛冰绿色，闪烁着智慧的光芒——但只是一瞬，似乎他的眼睛变成了灰白色——他应该是猎人的头。Stiles把Scott拉得离自己紧一些，他可没胆量和四五个猎人硬碰硬，他佯装好奇地四处看，每个猎人都全副武装，手中的武器，不论是猎枪（那里面绝对满载着银子弹），还是弓弩，亦或是银匕首，都是绝对的上等货；每个猎人胸前挂着一个布袋，里面放的应该是附子草粉，而布袋上绣着金色的符号，一个金色的十字架，和三根箭组成的“A”字。  
猎人世家。Stiles暗暗叫苦。吸血鬼和狼人们和猎人斗了上千年，最头痛的就是这些世代打猎的混蛋们。  
“孩子们，这片树林里可是有野兽的，你们的父母怎么放得下心呢。”年长的猎人说，手拍了拍二人的肩膀，指了指女猎手和另一个猎人，“你们送他们回去。”他对一旁的女猎手说，“然后你自己回家。”  
“可父亲——”  
“Allison，我的好姑娘得等到18岁之后再上战场。”猎人说。随后他给了女生一把猎枪，“如果遇到什么情况，只管开枪。”  
这个叫Allison的姑娘看着他父亲的脸，郑重其事地点点头。  
——  
“Chris，你就让他这么跑了？那个话多的家伙不正常。”一旁的猎人开口，“它告诉我，那个孩子是吸血鬼。”  
猎人头，Chris笑了，“所以我让Alison跟去了。”  
“嘿，我叫Scott McCall，你呢？”Scott见一向活跃的Stiles此时一言不发十分紧张，便承担起了分散猎人注意力的重担，他们坐在车上，两个男生在后座，Allison在副驾驶，剩下那个猎人开车，时不时瞥一眼后视镜。  
“Thomas，Thomas……”Stiles集中尽力试图联系他的哥哥，却发现似乎他的意念被屏蔽了似的，不知道这些猎人们做了什么。  
“Allison Argent，你好。”女孩笑着伸出手，她手上戴了一枚银戒指，见Scott没有反应便笑得更加开心。  
“你笑起来真好看。为什么这么晚了，会出现在树林里？还……带着……”Scott指着开车的猎人腰间的枪。  
“我们是猎人，恐怕我只能告诉你这么多了。”Allison说。突然那个开车的猎人急刹车将车停了下来，飞快地拔出枪冲着Stiles的方向连续开了几枪，直到弹匣空了，才气喘吁吁地将脸凑近，却只看到惊慌失措的Scott，和一扇大开的车门。  
“孩子，你的朋友是个吸血鬼！”猎人一边上膛一边看着Scott说，“和他在一起，他迟早把你吸干！小心一点，他随时可能对我们发起攻击。”  
Scott瞪大了双眼：“他……他没有杀过人！”  
“他早晚要杀的！”Alison不知为何尖叫起来，手里的弓弩微微抖起来，“吸血鬼！狼人！女巫！变形怪！他们就应该死！”  
“Allison，冷静一点，小心他会攻击进来。”猎人说。  
Stiles躲在附近的树林里。猎人掏枪前他听到了取枪的声音，他预测到了。他庆幸自己动作很快，一直很快。他并不担心Scott，因为猎人们不会伤害人类，纵然他罪大恶极的杀人犯，猎人也不会关心他的死活，他们只是病态地想要除掉一切他们定义的“怪物”。  
他尝试联系Thomas，但依旧没有办法，只能自己动手。  
Elizabeth和Donovan在他们拿得起武器的时候，就开始倾尽毕生所学教这两个孩子如何保护自己，如何突破重重包围，如何让自己下得了狠手杀了猎人。  
他手中拿着捡来的石块，他挑选的都是带角的，尖利的那些，对付两个猎人，尤其其中还有一个是用弩的小姑娘——说真的，对100岁的Stiles来说，50岁的人都是小姑娘小男孩，他只是长得比较嫩——胜算很大。  
他猫着腰躲到正对着驾驶室窗户的树后，举起石块，刚要掷出，后面一声“咔嚓”上膛的声音让他乖乖把石头放了下来。  
“很明智，我的孩子。我认为你是个吸血鬼。”Chris笑着说，嘴里叼着烟斗，Stiles闻出那是薄荷烟。  
——  
“好吧，我认了，可你怎么知道我是吸血鬼的？”Stiles双手被猎人们反绑在身后，Scott在一旁，Allison用枪顶着他的太阳穴。“我不会伤害你，Scott。除非……”她将头偏向Stiles一方。  
“我不会的。你放心。”Scott点点头。  
他才不会不想怎么救Stiles，Stiles是他见过最友善，最热情的人……呃……吸血鬼了！  
“很简单，你和你的朋友反应速度实在是太快了。不是人的速度，而且，你能闻出来我们身上的气味——孩子，我就是明白，经验和直觉。”Chris说，“更何况，我有上帝的帮助。”  
Stiles翻了个白眼，“你们是来杀狼人的吧。我应该想到的，你们这些猎人并不了解吸血鬼，尤其是……”他顿了一顿，确保每一个猎人都能听清楚自己的话，“纯血。”  
“你是个纯血？”Chris问。他见Stiles点头，他转身对他的属下们说：“一直以来，我们对吸血鬼的认知，都只停留在杂血的层面，没有纯血的吸血鬼被我们活捉！没有！猎人对吸血鬼的认知，将在Argent家这里上一个层次！我们将会被载入史册，成为光辉万丈的一代人！”  
“哼，好像我会任由你们宰割一般。我们是宝石，是香料，是完美！我被路西法保护着，我唾弃你们的耶和华，而你们，根本伤不了我一丝一毫——难道你们从没有想过这种可能？猎人们捉住了纯血吸血鬼，但被反杀了？”Stiles不屑地说，他觉得Chris的眼睛不正常，虽然声音很激动，但他目光呆滞，太反常了。Stiles不停地对Scott使眼色，示意他跟着猎人一起激动。Scott点点头，虽然不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，还是照做。“邪恶！上帝啊，这太可怕了。我一定是受了他的蛊惑才会认为他未曾想过害我！”  
“跟你说过，他们都是被诅咒的生物。”Allison说。  
Scott站起身，走近Stiles，边走边大声说道：“你这邪恶的怪物！用你虚假的笑容蛊惑人心！我竟然会愚蠢地相信你那套不伤人的说辞！”  
他从地上顺手捡起一块石头，口型说了句“抱歉”，便对着Stiles的后背砸下去。  
Stiles发出一声哀嚎，感叹Scott下手如此之狠，以及演技如此浮夸，可Scott并不肯停下，他像中了邪般对Stiles又打又踢，手里的石头已经蘸上了Stiles的鲜血。  
“上帝保佑我，不要再受到魔鬼的诱惑！”Scott觉得Stiles的肩膀被手上的石头戳出了一个洞，血不停地流，沾染Stiles的身体，沾湿了土地。  
Chris看着Scott，不知他到底要做什么。只看到Scott似乎打累了，不停地从地上捡起石头打Stiles的身体，还一边咕哝什么“乱石处死”。  
“这也太虔诚了。”一旁一个猎人说，“看得我也想加入他了。”  
Chris和Allison互相看了一眼，他们的眼睛没有光彩，仿佛是活死人，随后又恢复了色彩。  
不远处传来“沙沙”的草木枝叶摩擦声，Chris提起枪转身对着树丛射击，树丛就此没了动静。  
“小心，似乎有什么东西出来了。”  
“干得好，伙计。”Stiles手里攥着一块Scott朝他扔过来的石头，“那些笨狼们终于闻到香水的味道了。”他用石头尖挑开绳索——吸血鬼可个个都是大力士——拉着Scott就想逃脱，去路被一匹黑色的健壮的公狼挡住。公狼向他们呲牙，喉咙里发出阵阵威胁的低吼，Stiles急忙指着后面持枪已经被狼群包围的猎人们大喊：“是他们！他们想杀了你们！”  
黑狼看了他们一眼，他蔚蓝的眼睛在黑夜下杀气十足，后腿发力跳跃到半空，对准一个猎人的脖子咬下去，听力良好的Stiles只听到了猎人一声未来得及发出的叫喊声，还有脊椎断裂的声音。  
“我的天哪，这个Alpha可真不怕死，脖子上挂的那可是附子草啊。”Stiles看着黑狼的身影感叹。  
“嘿，嘿，留几个活的啊！！”Stiles喊道，一边拉住Scott，“我们走！”  
“Stiles！”Scott无意瞥到一个黑洞洞的枪口暗中瞄准了Stiles，他不知道什么驱使他，把Stiles推到地上，自己暴露在枪口下。枪声响过，Stiles闻到了属于Scott，干净的带着阳光的血的味道。  
“Scott？……Scott！”Stiles倒在地上，身上压着Scott流血不止的身体。  
“我不应该下手那么重的。”Scott笑着说，他已经感觉不到疼痛了，只觉得力气和体温一点点从被枪击的地方流走，心情平静，似乎狼人与猎人的混战和他没有关系。  
“不……我不会让你死的。”Stiles咬破手指，“喝下去，Scott！喝下去！”  
“我……如果没有阳光，我宁愿去死。”Scott笑着说，天哪他真的不想就这样死，但……如果要变成不能阳光，成天只能靠着鲜血度日的杂血吸血鬼，活着又有什么意思呢？  
“相信我，Scott！光喝下我的血不会变成吸血鬼的！啊！”Stiles发出沮丧的一声低吼，强行掰开Scott的嘴，把手指放进去，让吸血鬼的血给他续命。但这只能维持很短一段时间，撑不过今天晚上——甚至连午夜都撑不到。  
想想办法，Stiles，想想办法。  
——  
狼人的新Alpha是个年轻人，他实战经验并不多，但他勇敢，并且，强壮。他不是不怕附子草，他是怕自己哪怕表现出一丁点的懦弱，狼群毁在他手上。他在子弹中穿梭，油亮的黑色皮毛里掺杂着一些白毛点缀，被银子弹蹭掉了一些，或许出了血，但英姿飒爽，永远不知畏惧。  
他对狼群发令，留下两个活口，那个猎人头，和他的女儿。  
其余的呢？一个年轻的女狼人发问，她叫Erica，变成狼人的日子不长。  
“杀。”Alpha冷冷地回应。  
当狼凑成一群，成为一个亲密无间的整体的时候，没有什么人能强大到将它们击溃。狼人也是如此。狼人的群体不大，但暴发出的力量不容小觑，他们很快就结束了战斗，Allison已经被Erica击晕，倒在地上被绑了起来。而Chris的子弹已经用光，他抽出一把银匕首挡在胸前，看着Alpha头狼。  
头狼晃晃脑袋，开始变形，最终他变成了一个高大健壮的男人，黑头发，绿眼睛在夜色里闪着光，腮帮子和下巴上胡子茬已经稍稍冒出头，穿了一件皮夹克和一条牛仔裤，站在地上看着对手。  
“Chris，你什么时候开始违背诺言了？”黑发男子问，Stiles扭头顺声看过去，心中大呼“不好”。  
“Derek？”Chris的眼神呆滞，他歪着头问，手中的匕首也掉到地上。  
Derek眯起眼睛看Chris，越过他的肩膀上方看到了喘粗气的Stiles，嘴唇动了动，一个手刀把Chris敲晕，让已经变回人形的狼人们将他也绑了起来。  
“嘿，帮帮忙……”Stiles小声央求，他知道这种大小的声音对方听得见的。  
黑发青年“哼”了一声，转身头也不会地走。  
“嘿，嘿！喂！Derek！”Stiles保持着抱着Scott的姿势——没办法谁让Scott必须含着他的手指呢——“我发誓，如果你不过来帮忙——”  
“就怎么样？”青年驻步，回头嗤笑。  
“……Derek Hale！我求你！求你……救救我朋友！他是我最好的朋友……如果他因为我而死……我什么都答应你，什么都答应你，只要你能救他！”Stiles叫到，这个叫Derek的青年是Scott唯一的希望。  
他快要哭了，他不能承受失去Scott的痛苦，Melissa那么相信他，Scott又是他到现在唯一一个真心的好朋友……  
“你是个纯血，你可以把他变成吸血鬼。”一旁一个大男孩说，Stiles认识他，他们一个学校的，他叫Issac Lahey。  
“他……他想见到阳光。”Stiles有些底气不足。Derek不是Laura，万一他不愿意呢？万一Scott今天就死在这里呢？老天，Scott只有16岁！  
“什么都答应？”Derek将信将疑地问，“我可听说吸血鬼都是骗子。”  
“我没有骗过你！那……那次只是一个恶作剧……真的，Derek，我求你。”Stiles觉得自己太没出息了，鼻子酸得不行，已经开始抽抽搭搭地哭了。  
Derek叹了口气，原路走回来，单膝跪到Scott和Stiles旁边，抓着Scott的衣领子粗鲁地丢到远处空旷的地上，周围躺着猎人们的尸体。Stiles不知哪里来的力气跳起来，踉踉跄跄往Scott走过去，天哪Scott下手确实太狠了，吸血鬼的快速自愈能力似乎没起多大作用，不过也在情理之中，他已经很久没喝血了，喝的血越多，他恢复得越快。  
“……这个人叫什么。”男人冷冷地问。  
“Scott McCall。”Stiles回答。  
“我，Cortez的Alpha狼，Derek Hale，接纳你成为族群的一员。”Derek的指甲不知何时变长，像狼的指甲一般尖利，对着Scott的胸口直插下去，目瞪口呆的Stiles注视下剜出三发子弹，指甲在Scott的脖颈上画了个口子，顺便把Scott的T恤撕成布条给他包扎好。  
“带他回我那里，再过二十分钟他就会醒过来。”Derek说，“你也一起去，Stiles，等他醒过来的时候，记得，你答应过，什么都可以。”  
Stiles点点头，“我保证。”  
——  
狼群们住在一个不大但很宽裕的房子里，这里是Derek的家。Laura曾经邀请过Stiles来过，那个时候他见了Derek一面。青涩的面孔上已经长出许多胡茬，但没现在这么多，Stiles想，Derek身上的毛一定极其的多，本来狼人就是毛发浓密的一类，和吸血鬼光秃秃的几乎寸草不生背道而驰。于是他就搞了个恶作剧，送给Derek一瓶沐浴露，偷偷把内容换成了脱毛水。  
可想而知，当你引以为傲的黑色毛发变得稀疏受尽嘲讽的时候，你的心情会如何。  
这个梁子就算结下来了。  
Stiles一路上想了很多，Derek会怎么对自己，是逼自己剃秃头？还是其他什么报复？  
啊千万不要让我脱光了站你面前啊，吸血鬼以毛多为耻的。像一只白斩鸡似的浑身上下没毛是吸血鬼美男子的标准，如果这家伙给自己用魔法让自己长出像狼人那么多的毛怎么办……不对，记得Laura说过，好像Derek不会魔法……  
二十分钟，说长不长，说短不短。  
Scott醒过来第一反应是“我还活着？还是你们也死了？”；第二反应则是“我没死，Stiles你真香。等等你是不是把我变成狼人了。”  
“我很抱歉，但我不能失去你，Scott。你是唯一一个真心对我的朋友，我不能失去你。我只想让你活着。”  
“嘿，变成一个狼人很酷。”虽然心里有点不是滋味，Scott还是安慰好朋友，他也不忍心看可爱的Stiles因为唯一的朋友死去而伤心，虽然变成狼人有许许多多的麻烦事，但如此一来他和Stiles就都是怪物工厂中的一员了，从这个角度想，他们多搭啊！  
“我应该叮嘱你一些事情。”狼群里一直没有说话的黑人男人开口了，他冲Scott伸出手，“Boyd。”  
“Scott。”  
“Stiles，Derek让你去卧室找他。”Issac走下楼，他拿着医药箱，似乎刚刚给Derek包扎了，银子造成的伤害可不是几分钟就能修复好的。“你知道怎么去吗？——天哪你的血可真香，这地方没法呆了。Boyd你为什么不让新来的学习标记领地，在这里撒泡尿盖盖他的香味。”  
“闭嘴Issac，”Erica拍了他后背一下，Stiles发誓他听到了骨头吱嘎的声音，“我喜欢这个香味。带着Stiles小可爱去找我们的Alpha。”  
Issac把Stiles带到Derek卧室门口就幸灾乐祸地飞快在Stiles胸脯上拍了几下蹦蹦跳跳地走了。Stiles咽了口口水，刚想敲门，就打开了。  
“呃……你需要我做什么？”Stiles擦了一把汗，这个Alpha的气场太强了，光是用眼睛盯着你，配合上“死亡凝视”，就能把人的小心脏吓得一动不动。  
Derek欲言又止，最后似乎下定决心开口，“这，其实挺难为你的。你是第一次做这件事吧。”  
嗯？什么情况？Stiles眼睛瞪得大大的，这发展不对啊！Derek你癖好不对啊！就算癖好对了，Derek你不知道我在吸血鬼中目前还是未成年吗！  
“把Cortez的狼群都带到旅馆里住下。费用我承担。”  
“诶？就这个？”  
“嗯，毕竟Cortez是吸血鬼开的。太多狼人招摇住进去，会被注意到。你只要安排住宿就可以了。”  
“就这事啊，包在我身上。”Stiles松了一口气，学着Issac的模样伸手拍拍Derek的胸膛，结果一碰上就发现Derek没穿上衣，太紧张没发现，手就僵在Derek厚实的胸肌上，活脱脱一副小色狼模样。  
Derek看看Stiles的脸，再看看他放在自己胸上微凉还涔汗的手，又看看Stiles，皱起眉头。  
“啊，抱歉，我该走了……我今晚给你安置，明天就可以入住了……嗷嗷嗷你干嘛！”Stiles被Derek拉着衣领提了起来。Derek恶狠狠地盯着他，露着白森森的牙一字一顿：“今晚就进。”  
“好好好，今晚就进！我带你们进！”  
Stiles和Scott带着狼群，外加昏迷的两个猎人从一条暗道走近了旅馆。这条道是重建时Donovan设计的，出入口隐蔽，并且机关重重，若不熟悉很容易就会失去方向，困在其中。  
“为什么要住进来——我知道我多嘴了，但最起码的，这是我家的旅馆，你简单说说嘛，我可不相信你们是集体旅游来的。”Stiles用胳膊肘杵了一下Derek，Derek居高临下冷脸看他，似乎在判定这个吸血鬼是否可靠，“别当个大酸狼，告诉我我也好给你们安排最合适的地方。”  
“猎人们不知为何，盯上这里了，”Derek看了一眼依旧昏迷的Chris，想是不是自己下手太狠，“现在的猎人，尤其是Argent家十分看重名誉，如果不是犯下罪行的狼人，他们是不会下杀手的，可今天，你也看见了，你这样的……”说罢摇摇头，似乎惋惜什么。  
“嘿，我是误打误撞上他们的！”Stiles说。  
“我知道。”Derek说，“你连只鸡都杀不了。”  
他们走过阴冷潮湿的通道，被Boyd扛在肩上的Chris嗓子中咕哝几声，他缓缓睁开眼睛，眼前一片漆黑。“这是哪里？”他嗓子发涩，“你们是谁？”  
Derek示意Stiles点起火把，Stiles摊摊手：“我没有打火机，可惜我不会像我哥那样会用魔法，如果是他，轻轻一个响指就能让火苗窜老高，就像这样——”说罢他打了一个，出乎意料的，固定在墙壁上的火把竟然有了点点火星，Derek一脸“你逗我”看着Stiles，Stiles又狐疑地打了一个响指，这下两面墙壁上的火把“轰”地一下都被点燃，跳动的火舌照亮黑暗，Chris得以见到对方。  
“Derek？你怎么……这是哪里？”  
“爸爸。”Allison被火焰的温度烤醒，她似乎也不知道发生了什么，环视四周，说话有点局促。  
他们没有撒谎，Derek知道，他们是真的什么都不知道。  
“Chris，你带着你的人想杀光我的族群。不论是不是有意为之，为了安全考虑，我要把你关起来。”Derek没好气地说，他其实也隐约猜到了会有这种蹊跷的事，他转过头来对Stiles说：“你把他们催眠，或者弄晕，我怕如果魔法的效果没过，狼人力气太大伤到他们。”  
“我？催眠？”Stiles双手摊开，“我不会魔法，我根本不知道怎么做！”  
“那就想想该怎么做。刚刚你也说你不会点火，结果呢？”Derek似乎认为Stiles在捉弄自己，他冲着吸血鬼露出白森森的整齐牙齿，Stiles翻了个白眼，盯着自己的手心，努力回忆Thomas怎么做的，他的哥哥似乎对这些得心应手。  
“呃……这样？”Stiles朝Alison挥了挥手，不过没什么作用。  
“我说过我不会！”Stiles抬头对着Derek的苦瓜脸抱怨，Scott戳了戳他的肩膀，他回过头，见Allison已再次闭上双眼，似乎已经如他所想，沉浸在睡梦中了。  
“你只是时间把握得不够好。”Scott安慰他说。  
Stiles嘟起嘴，朝Chris的方向甩了甩手，很快，Chris也陷入沉睡，不过这次用的时间比上一次少很多。  
“你看，你不是很厉害吗。”Scott拍了他的后背。  
Stiles有点小得意，再次打了个响指让火把统统灭掉，一行人走到底下三层，一个秘密的电梯入口处。电梯很大，足够装十多个人，一行人进去后，发现电梯按键只有几个选择。  
“地下三，大厅，十三层和楼顶？”Scott看着Stiles压低了声音问，随即知道没有必要压低声音，都是狼，听力好得很，“我以为旅馆没有13层。”  
“哦，Scott，的确有，但是——你不会想去的。”Stiles点点头，深吸一口气，按亮了13层的灯。  
“你们住到14层，”Stiles看着Derek，斩钉截铁地说，“要把他们关在13层。”


End file.
